Disarmed
by darlingemily
Summary: The Montgomerys are in danger of losing Hogwarts when Diane Fitzgerald has convinced the minister that Byron is unfit to be headmaster. But with Ezra becoming closer to Aria, will everything his family worked for fall apart?


**CHAPTER ONE**

**A/N: **So, this fanfiction is one that I've really been wanting to write for a while now and I promise my other works will not be discontinued. Before you read the first chapter, keep in mind that this is on in the Harry Potter universe. Aside from that, everything else is centric around Ezria/Pretty Little Liars. Harry did not exist in this verse and nor did Voldemort. Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy!

Hogwarts had always been under the control of a Montgomery and that was how it was always intended to be. Byron was the fourth to be headmaster and although he knew he would have that title for many years to come, he was already eager to prepare his children for when the time came for him to step down. Naturally, Aria was the one Byron anticipated to take over, but she was reluctant.

Despite it being expected of her to want Hogwarts and become headmistress, Aria had shown more interest in becoming an auror or even looking at muggle jobs. Living a life of magic had made her curious of what else was out there. That left Byron slightly disappointed, but instead of dwelling over it, he pressed his wishes on his next of kin - Mike. But another powerful family was brewing a storm of their own to gain control of Hogwarts before another Montgomery could take over.

The Fitzgeralds held high positions in the Ministry of Magic, but were not in control. Diane Fitzgerald was the more power hungry member of the family and was the one to constantly bring it to the minister's attention that Hogwarts wasn't faring well under Byron's leadership and insisted that it was time for fresh eyes and a new voice to step up. At first, the minister was hesitant on supporting her opinion until she used the imperius curse on him to change his mind. But even though she had gained the minister's support, the wheels were not turning fast enough for her liking. She needed something else to make things accelerate. Her answer was her son.

Ezra Fitzgerald already had dreams of being a Hogwarts professor and it ultimately played in his mother's favor when he finished his years at Hogwarts. He spent a few years following his graduation to work in the ministry and get more of an understanding as to what he was intended to do once he got his desired position as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Now, Ezra," his mother began, setting documents in front of him as she circled his desk. "Byron has been letting things slip at Hogwarts and the minister has agreed that if he's proven unfit to be headmaster, our family may step in."

"What are you asking me to do exactly, mother?" Ezra furrowed his eyebrows and looked up at her as she stood in front of his desk. "I'm not going to help you kill a man if that's what you're looking to do."

Diane let out a soft chuckle, shaking her head as she did so. "Oh, dear Ezra. I'm simply just asking that you...speed up the deterioration of Headmaster Montgomery's power." She paused, giving that a moment to sink in for her son. "Which, I anticipate that to not be a difficult task at all. He's too much of a family man to have what it takes to run that school properly."

"Is that why you divorced dad? Too much of a family man for you?" Ezra spat bitterly, but when his mother slammed her palm onto the cherry desk, he dropped his tone. If there was something that no one ever spoke of in the Fitzgerald household, it was Diane's failed marriage. "What am I suppose to do, mother? Walk into Hogwarts and invite him over for drinks and then God knows what? You may anticipate that bringing him down won't be a difficult task, but _I _don't anticipate getting close enough to him to find out what makes him tick to be an easy task."

Diane turned away, not wanting to admit that her own son was right, so she tapped her chin with her index finger and quickly thought of a solution.

"That won't be a predicament at all, no." A sly smirk began to form on Diane's face as she walked across the wood floor to the window, watching as rain droplets began to pelt the glass. "He's not the only Montgomery at Hogwarts, Ezra." The tall, slender female turned back around and brought her hands together in front of her. "Getting to know that daughter of his shouldn't be hard especially if you add a little romance."

Ezra's eyes instantly grew wide when he realized just what his mother was proposing, but he saw just how easily he could make it work to their advantage. His face grew soft and he let out a deep breath. "Fine, if it really means that much to you."

But going into Hogwarts for the first time as a professor, he was unaware of who his daughter was, what she looked like. But those questions were quickly answered by a voice calling from a crowd of sixth years. "Ms. Montgomery! I've been looking all over for you!"

Ezra's eyes searched the crowd to see if he could spot her and, luckily, he did. Her brown hair whipped through the air as she turned and Ezra mindlessly started walking forward, anxious to get the ball moving, so that his mother wouldn't pester him any longer. The sooner he got what his mother wanted, the better. But instead, a colleague stepped in front of him with an extended hand.

"Ah, you must be Ezra, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! I've heard lots about you from the minister and I have no doubt that you'll do just fine here." The slightly stout, gruffy man spoke, but Ezra didn't have time to get to know who he'd be working with.

"Thanks, but I've really got to go talk to-" He stopped short as he peered around the man the best he could and found that the girl was nowhere to be found. "Sorry, I just need to go." He murmured, walking around him and walked through the now dispersing crowd. "Damn it." Ezra placed his hand on his forehead before pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. The only things he really gathered from that short glimpse was her brown hair and her Gryffindor robes. Sighing in defeat, he turned on his heel deciding it was time to retreat to his quarters, but with his mind in such a jumble, he didn't see where he was going and he bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry." A soft, female voice greeted Ezra's ears.

Ezra finally came to his senses and knelt down to help the girl retrieve her books that he had so carelessly caused her to drop. "It's my fault; I wasn't paying attention." But as he picked up a book and lifted his head to extend it to her, he felt like the wind had just been knocked from him. "It's you…" He whispered, but quickly shook his head. "I mean, here you go...uh…"

"Aria." Aria told him, giving him a soft smile. "I should probably head to the dormitories now before my friends come looking for me again. Though, what house are you? I don't think I've seen you before."

"Uh, actually-" But the voice of his mother stopped him. _Tell her what she wants to hear, Ezra. _"Ravenclaw. My name's Ezra." He finally answered, allowing a smile to spread across his face, but then he just felt stupid. "The name usually comes first, doesn't it...oh well." He laughed, allowing his smile to grow wider.

Aria returned his chuckle and nodded. "Well, I'll see you in class?"

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, you will." Ezra murmured, clearing his throat. _But only in one class_, his mind finished the sentence. "It was nice to meet you, Aria."

"Likewise." Aria replied, giving him a small wave before turning and walking away.

Something about her walking away told Ezra that this plan was going to be far much harder than he anticipated, but he wanted to know her.

He _needed _to know her.

**A/N: **And that concludes the first chapter of Disarmed! Leave a review if you enjoyed this little crossover and would like more. Thanks for reading! xoxo


End file.
